anything for you
by no cure for crazy
Summary: "Thank you, for everything you've done." "You're my sister, of course I'd do anything for you."


AN: This was written for dctv ladies apperciation day 5: favorite familial ship and I liked it enough to also post it on here.

Disclaimer: I don't own supergirl or any of the characters, I'm just simply borrowing them.

* * *

 _She's so weird._

 _Why would anyone want to be friends with her?_

 _What a freak._

Not a day goes by in school that Alex doesn't hear some insult that's being thrown at Kara, can't even begin to ignore all of them that seem to get louder when Alex is around. She's had it with all the insults, the foal words.

There comes a time when a person just can't take it anymore. Of course Kara tells her not to do anything, but Alex doesn't care and she's going to protect her sister, in any way she can.

And Alex knows that Kara would never resort to punching anyone just because they bullied or teased her. One, because it's not who she is, and two, because of her powers. Kara is still trying to come to terms with being able to control them and she's mostly afraid to touch anything.

And letting Kara be ousted as an alien isn't something that is on Alex's to-do list.

That's what leads Alex to having more detentions than the normal middle schooler probably has. Alex finds herself retaliating against those who bully Kara and she can't say that she regrets any of it.

Even with all the letters she goes home with needing to be signed by her parents and returned.

"Alex this behavior has got to stop," her mother tells her the umpteenth time she brings a letter home. And Alex know that it probably should, but she's not going to stop protecting her sister. "You should know better."

"Yeah, maybe."

"I'm serious, Alex. What are you teaching Kara by acting out?"

 _I was trying to protect her,_ Alex thinks to herself when she gives up and walks away from the conversation, tired of it.

 _Isn't that what you want?_

* * *

Finally, the bullying and the teasing slows, less and less people picking on Kara – at least in front of Alex anyway. No one wants to mess with the girl whose sister will most likely kick their asses.

That is until Timmy Hale decides to prove how much of a jackass he really is and try and punch Kara in retaliation of Alex putting his sister in her place a few weeks prior. As soon as Alex sees Timmy take a step towards Kara with his fist raised is when she snaps.

Before she knows it, Timmy's the ground, gasping for breath with Alex standing over with a fat lip and bruises knuckles. She's dragged into the principal's office and is suspended for three days after that. She doesn't care.

She starts to care when her mother picks her up and Alex can see the disappointment coating Eliza Danvers' eyes and it starts to make Alex regret her choices.

"Alex, what part of this behavior has to stop did you not understand?" her mother scolds on the drive home. "You can't be doing things like this."

Alex sits in her seat, staring out the window with her arms crossed, being careful of her bruised knuckles. She doesn't know what to say or even how to respond to her mother, because Alex knows she's right, but what was she supposed to do?

"He was going to –"

"Violence is never the answer, dear," Eliza says, cutting her daughter off. "And while you're suspended, you are also grounded."

"Whatever you say," Alex mumbles, leaning her head against the cool glass of the window, waiting until they get home so she can get out of this car, put some distance between her and her mother.

* * *

As soon as they get home, Alex heads straight for her room and slams the door behind her, not wanting to hear her mother scold her anymore. Judge her for trying to do whatever it took to protect Kara. Which is exactly what her mother wanted, right?

Alex curls up on her window seat, her knees under her chin with her arms tightly wrapped around her. She stays like that until Kara comes home hours later.

She only know when Kara comes home because she's walking into Alex's room without knocking. At first Alex thought it was her mother and was immediately relieved that it was Kara. Hopefully meaning she was going to be saved another lecture.

"You're not here to yell at me two, are you?" Alex questions, barely lifting her head from her knees.

"Of course not," Kara responds, closing the door behind her and holding up an ice pack. "I thought you were awesome."

Alex scoffs. "I got suspended and grounded…doesn't really make for 'awesome'."

Kara quickly closes the distance between them, taking a seat at Alex's feet and placing the ice pack on Alex's knuckles. "You totally laid that guy out and he probably had a good 30 pounds on you. Besides, you saved me. It would have been super awkward had he actually punched me and I felt nothing."

"That would have been hard to explain," Alex agrees with a slight shrug.

"Maybe one day, mom will see that you were just trying to protect my secret," Kara tries to assure her but Alex knows better. Has always known better.

"That's unlikely and I think we both know that, Kara."

"Just trying to stay positive," Kara says, lifting her ice pack up to glance at Alex's knuckles. "We should probably bandage these."

Alex barely nods before Kara slips from the room, to return a few moments later with ointment, gauze and tape. The two sit there, silently as Kara works on bandaging Alex's hands, making sure the gauze isn't wrapped around too tightly.

"Thank you, for everything you've done," Kara says once she's finished. "I'm still not used to a lot of things from this planet and mean kids are one of them."

"You're my sister, of course I'd do anything for you," Alex assures her, placing a hand on Kara's knee. "And yeah, there can be some assholes on this planet and you haven't even seen the last of them."

"Good thing I'll have you to teach me and protect me," Kara replies with a small smile. "Even if I may never understand how some people can just be so cruel."

"Always," Alex promises.


End file.
